world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
02042014MaenamRyspor
11:07 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 23:07 -- 11:10 AC: Maenam is elbow-deep in a pile of assorted fabric swatches and scraps, humminq alonq to herself as she jots down a few notes on desiqn in her sketchbook as she makes comparisons that only make sense inside of her head. 11:12 GT: ~Ryʃpor walkʃ over to her and watcheʃ in intereʃt aʃ ʃhe workʃ, waiting for an opportvne moment to interrvpt.~ 11:14 AC: She hums alonq as she sketches, blinkinq a few times as she noticed a shadow form behind her. She craned her neck backwards to see the upside-down purpleblood behind her. She qrins and qives him a qoofy wave "heeeyyyyyy Rysporbro!" 11:15 GT: ~"Hello, 'Maenambro'! How are thingʃ in the world of havte covtvre?"~ 11:17 AC: Maenam qiqqles a little "oh toooootes cool as always" she says as she stands, expertly captchaloqqinq her sketchbook back into her handbaq. "Workinq on a few suuupes hiqh profile projects, includinq our exchanqe stuff!" 11:18 GT: ~"Ah yeʃ, ovr faʃhion exchange." He blinkʃ, and ʃnapʃ hiʃ fingerʃ in remembrance. "That remindʃ me of what I came over here for, actvally." He blvʃheʃ a little. "I, ah, I may be rather lacking in fabric for the Maenamagnificent. Wovld yov perhapʃ have any cloth to ʃpare?"~ 11:21 AC: Maenam qiqqles aqain, qesturinq to the ever amassinq fabricpile in her desiqnated corner of the Astrolabe. "You're like tooootes lookinq in the riqht place!" she says as she picks up a handfull of qinqham sheets just layinq around. They look to be qolden yellow with a dull qreen stripes. 11:24 GT: ~"My goodneʃʃ, one wonderʃ why yov miʃʃ the water when yov have a veritable ocean of fabric right here, haha." He beginʃ rifling throvgh the pile, occaʃionally diving vnder to pvrʃve a promiʃing-looking color. Eventvally he emergeʃ trivmphant with 3 rollʃ of fabric; black, fvʃchia, and a dark pvrpley-blve that covld be ʃeen aʃ indigo or violet, depending on yovr mindʃet.~ 11:25 GT: ~"Hrm." He conʃiderʃ the rollʃ for a moment. "Do yov think thiʃ will be enovgh, or ʃhovld I ʃearch for more?"~ 11:30 AC: Maenam examines the seadweller's choices and taps her foot for a few seconds as she ponders. "Hmmmmmmmm let me seeeee... " she says, carefully measurinq how much of the material he had in his hands and doinq some quick estimates in her mind. "Here!" she says as she shoves her hand into her purse, producinq another decent-sized roll of the indiqo material "that should cover you, but like toooooot 11:30 AC: es don't be afraid to come back for more!" 11:35 GT: ~"Thank yov ʃO mvch, Maenam, really." He captchalogveʃ the rollʃ inʃide hiʃ ʃylladex, and wadeʃ back to Maenam. "What are yov working on right now?" he aʃkʃ after a while.~ 11:37 AC: She qrins a little. "It's like for a toooootes top secret client, so I can't qive alll the details buuuuuttttt..." she qrins, hardly able to stifle her excited qiqqle "I think this may be my BEST WORK EVERRRRRR!!!" 11:41 GT: ~"Yov mean to ʃay the ʃplendiferyʃpor iʃ merely ʃvb-par?" He ʃlvmpʃ dramatically. "I have been pierced clean throvgh the collapʃing and expanding aqvatic vaʃcvlar ʃyʃtem with yovr callovʃ wordʃ." He ʃitʃ back vp a moment later, giggling.~ 11:44 AC: Maenam qiqqles a bit, kickinq a swatch of plaid fabric at the purpleblood "Oh clam up!" she says as she sticks out her tonque "Splendiferyspor is tooooooootes my... " she takes the time to frame her words with her hands as she speaks them 'MAQNANIMUS OPUS!" 11:47 GT: ~Ryʃpor gaʃpʃ. "ʃvrely yov jeʃt, good lady! An article of clothing for one ʃvch aʃ I can only be the commoneʃt of garmentʃ."~ 11:49 AC: She snickers as waqqles a finqer at Ryspor "Are you like... doubtinq the Emperess's wisdom and junk?" 11:52 GT: ~Ryʃpor endeavorʃ to look aʃ contrite aʃ poʃʃible. "Forgive me, Yovr Magnificent Reʃplendence. I did not mean to offend the royal perʃon." He bowʃ deeply, and accidentally faceplantʃ in the fabric. ~ 11:54 AC: She lauqhs out loud at this siqht, knealinq down next to the purpleblood and offerinq a hand "el oh el Rysporbro like... It toooootes isn't worth LITERALLY beatinq yourself up over!" 11:56 GT: ~Ryʃpor takeʃ it gratefvlly. "Yovr forgiveneʃʃ iʃ mvch appreciated, thovgh my noʃe might appreciate a good cold compreʃʃ more."~ 12:00 AC: Maenam snickers as she helps him to his feet. "Oh, uhhhh Rysporbro, I meant to ask. How did you like... qet to be Libby's moirail if you, like, don't mind me askinq?" 12:10 GT: ~Ryʃpor pavʃeʃ, then ʃitʃ down on a nearby fabric roll. "...It'ʃ a fairly long ʃtory, really. Honeʃtly, I waʃ head-over-heelʃ pale for her ʃince ovr firʃt converʃation. ʃhe waʃ...leʃʃ than receptive to my advanceʃ, however, and I gave vp for a while. Then I met Doir, and we were moirailʃ for a while, bvt we broke vp." He ʃighʃ vnhappily. "It waʃ one of thoʃe relationʃhipʃ that waʃ never meant to b 12:10 GT: e, I ʃvppoʃe. A while later, I diʃcovered Libby had come to reciprocate over time, and...we had ovr very firʃt feelingʃ jam, right in the library. It waʃn't exactly how I'd pictvred it, bvt it waʃ enovgh." ~ 12:13 AC: Maeans smiles a bit, sitinq across from him on a roll of crushed velvet "Well... I'm sorry about Doir but... it seems like you and Libby have a qood pale thinq qoinq at least." 12:16 GT: ~"I think ʃo, yeʃ." He leanʃ back on a roll of neon pink with bright green polka dotʃ. "Goodneʃʃ, it'ʃ hard to believe that only a few monthʃ ago I waʃ ʃitting in my reʃpiteblock reading the lateʃt tidbit from ʃome book or another." He pavʃeʃ. "I never even intended to play thiʃ game in the firʃt place, yov know."~ 12:18 AC: Maenam nods "Yeah, I tooootes qet you. I like wasn't reaaally too interested at first, but I saw Balish's name on the list of trolls playinq and fiqured it would be suuuuupes fun to hanq with him some more." 12:20 GT: ~"No, I mean I had no idea thiʃ game even exiʃted vntil I fovnd the diʃcʃ lying on my deʃk. I believe they were left to me by my predeceʃʃor, Ezgozi."~ 12:21 AC: She blinks a bit and ponders a bit "Hmmm... I like... don't even think I met them? But like, I'm toooootes qlad you found the qame and joined us" she says with a qrin. 12:24 GT: ~"I think I am aʃ well, to be honeʃt." He grinʃ back. "I wovldn't have met all of theʃe wonderfvl trollʃ otherwiʃe, not to mention the hvmanʃ!" He ʃmileʃ wiʃtfvlly. "I wovld never have fovnd my mateʃprit otherwiʃe, either..."~ 12:26 AC: Maenam qrins and qiqqles "Ohhh yeah the hummuses are toooootes awesome too." She smirks a bit "Ohhhhh and I didn't know you were flushed with someone! Tooootes dish, I want the juciest of deets!" 12:27 GT: ~Ryʃpor blvʃheʃ profvʃely. "Have yov met a jadeblood by the name of Joʃʃik Katarn at any point?"~ 12:30 AC: Maenam qrins and nods "We've like chatted once or twice. He seems toootes cool!" 12:33 GT: ~"He iʃ moʃt definitely 'toteʃ cool'." He grinʃ happily.~ 12:34 AC: She qiqqles a bit "Oh em qee, thats TOOOOTES adorbs!" 12:36 GT: ~"Ahaha, yov, yov think ʃo?" He blvʃheʃ harder, if poʃʃible.~ 12:38 AC: She qrins "oh tooootes Ryspordude, I mean like. Well I admit to be a tooooootes sucker for cute couples." 12:42 GT: ~"Haha, we're not THAT cvte, really..." Ryʃpor'ʃ blvʃh recedeʃ ʃomewhat aʃ he rememberʃ ʃomething. "Bvt there Iʃ a rather cvte covple which iʃ on the verge of getting together. I covld vʃe an aʃʃiʃtant matchmaker..." He grinʃ miʃchievovʃly.~ 12:43 AC: Maeanm's mouth widens as she qasps "Oh. Em. Qee. Spill it Rysporbro! You tooooootes have my help!" 12:46 GT: ~"Excellent! Oh, thiʃ ʃhall be fvn..." He pvllʃ he a little cloʃer. "All right. The targetʃ for Operation: New Page are one Doir Mavico and ʃeriad Rytoil. I know for a FACT that Doir iʃ crvʃhing on ʃeriad qvite ʃeverely."~ 12:49 AC: She blinks a bit "ohhhhhhh, hmmm... Seriad is the tealyblood riqht? I don't think I've talked to her before, but I will like toooootes reach out in the name of Matesprits!" 08:41 GT: ~"Indeed, for trvly, iʃ there a nobler calling than that of the lowly ʃhipper?" He pvtʃ one hand over hiʃ heart. "We are the few, the provd, thoʃe who have been bleʃʃed with the gift of matchmaking. We work ʃelfleʃʃly to enʃvre each individval getʃ to experience a happy ending. Not rain nor ʃleet nor winter'ʃ ʃnow ʃhall ʃtay theʃe ʃhipperʃ from their dvty!" Yov get the impreʃʃion that if yov ʃtrai 08:41 GT: ned yovr earʃ yov covld perhapʃ make ovt ʃome patriotic tvne in the backgrovnd. "Give vʃ yovr tired, yovr poor, yovr hvddled maʃʃeʃ yearning to love free, and we ʃhall tvrn none away for we are ʃHIPPERʃ!" He ʃtrikeʃ a dramatic poʃe, then revertʃ to normal. "Ahaha, bvt in all ʃeriovʃneʃʃ, yovr help iʃ moʃt appreciated. We'll ʃee theʃe two together yet, hmm?"~ 08:43 AC: Maenam blinks a bit as she sits there and listens intently to Ryspor's speech. "el oh el totes!" 08:46 GT: ~"That'ʃ what I like to hear!" He grinʃ. "Now, I mvʃt admit I've never done any REAL-LIFE ʃhipping before, bvt I think it wovld make the moʃt ʃenʃe to begin arranging for more and more inʃtanceʃ where they're alone together. They're bovnd to make converʃation, and become faʃt friendʃ!" He wiggleʃ hiʃ eyebrowʃ. "And perhapʃ ʃomething more..."~ 08:49 AC: Maenam snickers a little at the suqqestion, "Oh em qee... I thiiiink I totes know just the way to make this happen, Rysporbro!" 08:51 GT: ~"Oh? What might that be?"~ 08:52 AC: Maenam qrins and places an arm around the purpleblood's shoulder "I think our fashion exchanqe should toooootes expand its visions, if you like... qet my driftwood." she says, now waqqlinq her own eyebrows. 08:55 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ confvʃed for a moment, then grinʃ widely. "Ohoho, I ʃee what yov mean. Are yov perhapʃ ʃvggeʃting we create a...ʃpecial garment or two?"~ 08:57 AC: Maenam qrins and nods "Oh yes my fishy friend! Let me like introduce you too... "she says, pullinq a prototype of her qift to Balish out from her handbaq modus. "THE TANDEM HOODIE!!!!" 08:57 GT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ grin growʃ even wider, if poʃʃible, at the ʃight of the two connected hoodieʃ. "Maenam, yov are an evil genivʃ, yov know that?"~ 09:01 AC: Maenam snickers "Whaaaaaat el oh el Ryspor, I like tooootes have no idea what you're talkinq about!" 09:11 GT: ~"Oh, natvrally, natvrally." Hiʃ face takeʃ on the moʃt caʃval look it can mvʃter. "ʃo, ʃay, hypothetically, if one were looking for the colorʃ to complement a teal and lime green color ʃcheme, what might a certain hypothetical faʃhioniʃta recommend?"~ 09:13 AC: Maenam ponders for a moment as she visualizes the colors in her head. "hmmmm.... I'd say... oranqe aaaaaaaand sky blue!" 09:15 GT: ~"Yeʃ, give them each the color that complementʃ the OTHER! It'ʃ BRILLIANT!" He diveʃ back into the fabric pile, ʃearching vntil he comeʃ vp with the perfect colorʃ. "Theʃe ʃhovld do nicely, don't yov think?"~ 09:15 AC: Maenam qrins and clasps her hands toqether "OH EM QEE RYSPOR ITS PEEERRRRFEEECCCTTTT!!!" 09:16 AC: She produces a sketchpad from her purse and immediately beqins sketchinq out a draft "We should like, have somethinq in NO TIME!" 09:16 GT: ~"Thiʃ will be ovr GREATEʃT ENDEAVOR TO DATE!" He hopʃ vp and down excitedly aʃ beʃt he can while knee-deep in fabric.~ 09:19 AC: Maenam snickers a bit as she dives into the pile once aqain "C'mon Ryspor, we toootes qot work to do!" 09:19 GT: ~"Oh, indeed we do." He grinʃ, and diveʃ in after her.~